When We All Fall Apart
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have a night of passion which leaves Sesshomaru pregnant. Inuyasha is quick to refuse his brother and child. How will Sesshomaru handle not having his brother by his side when he needs him the most? InuSess Mpreg
1. How It Began

**I'm trying out a chapter fic. I hope you like it. It's InuSess. Be warned.**

**(Sesshomaru has both arms)**

**Pairing(s) InuSess, InuKag (Only for awhile) MirSang One sided NaraSess**

**Warning(s) M-preg, Yaoi**

Inuyasha's POV

To state the fact that I fucked him that is true, to state the fact that while I fucked him I whispered I love you's and other tender nothings into his ear would be a lie. We rutted in a bush, his legs wrapped around my waist his back arched as he softly whispered my name with each thrust.

"Inuyasha..."

I for the most part remained silent. Every so often I'd grunt his name and nip at his throat which he offered to me quite willingly. We had been fighting as we usually do and our fight lead us to the forest. That's when I got a good whiff of him.

The stuck up bastard was in heat.

My inner youki churned for him wanting to take him. We fought biting, scratching and tearing at each other. I had managed to rip his shirt to show his bare shoulder. I stared at that slender shoulder feeling something odd brew in my pants. Sesshomaru stared back, it was silent...then...we were on each other, kissing and grinding against each other's bodies. I pulled of his harori followed by his hamaka soon followed by my own. Our clothes were gone and then I was inside him, thrusting crazily my mouth on his own biting and sucking . He clawed at my back eyes clenched shut. I nipped at his throat and sucked on his smooth skin gently.

"Beautiful." I whispered huskily. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise then grinded against me in a wonton fashion. I groaned and sucked on his throat eyes closed. He gripped my arms and rolled up against me. Our heavy pants mingled and I placed my fingers at his entrance. I pushed one in causing him to jerk. I chuckled a bit before pushing in a second. He rolled up into my hands. I was pleased and slipped in a third. He bit his lip in pain, I noticed then that I should have used some type of lubricant. When I removed my fingers I spit on my hand and rubbed the saliva on my dick. Sesshomaru waited impatiently glaring at me. I grinned at him.

"Excited?" I taunted.

"Just do it Hanyou!" He snapped. I grit my teeth and roughly shoved myself into his tight entrance. It hurt him I know it did, but he remained calm. I waited for a moment until he adjusted. After awhile he adjusted and I began to move. Sesshomaru gripped my arms his nails digging in. I kissed him softly, eyes half lidded as he watched me his golden eyes wide. I laughed softly and nipped at his throat. He sighed in content and as I thrust into him he nuzzled my shoulder and trailed soft kisses down my bare skin. He came before I did, arching his back and moaning, I soon followed and bit into his throat deeply marking him. Sesshomaru suddenly gasped staring up at me.

"What?" I asked pulling out of my brother. Sesshomaru slowly sat up fingers touching the mark on his neck.

"Do you know what you have done?"

"I bit you." I snapped. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply when I heard Kagome's voice calling me.

"Inuyasha! Where are you!? Don't make me say the S word!"

"I'll be there in a minute Kagome calm down why don't ya!?" I yelled as I quickly grabbed my clothes and dressed. I ran my fingers through my hair removing tangles. I heard Sesshomaru shift on the ground. I knew he was watching me.

"Running back to your pathetic ningen, Inuyahsa? This Sesshomaru finds you even more pathetic than before." I growled and narrowed my eyes but didn't bother replying. Without sparing my brother a glance I bounded off.

* * *

No point of view

months later

* * *

Sesshomaru had just begun to show. It had been horrible when he had found out that he was pregnant with the half breed's child. He had been feeling ill and had gone to a Youki healer who after examining him had given him the news. Jaken had fainted and Rin had jumped up and down excitedly at the though of her Lord having a baby.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru walked into the hut. He had been feeling ill for the past week and wanted it checked out. An elderly healer glanced at him before slowly making her way to the lord._

_"Is there something you need child?"_

_"I have been feeling ill for the past week." Sesshomaru replied shortly. The healer stared at the young lord for a moment silent._

_"Stomach pains?" She asked. Sesshomaru nodded. The healer glanced at his stomach._

_"Hmmm I wonder... have you had intercourse with another male Youki?" Sesshomaru blinked._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Have you made love with another male Youki?"_

_"If you must know yes, I have." He replied eyes narrowed. The elderly healer smiled._

_"Well my child you may in fact be pregnant." Sesshomaru stared at the woman._

_"...How is this possible?"_

_"You are a beta demon going through your heat. You made love with a dominant male." Sesshomaru stared at the woman in shock._

_"Impossible..." He whispered to himself. The healer smiles and places a knobby hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder._

_"Don't fret child. It will all turn out right in the end."_

Sesshomaru rested his head against Ah Un and closed his eyes. He could hear Jaken whining about something and Rin humming as she picked flowers. He hadn't seen Inuyasha since...since they had made love. Inuyasha had stupidly branded him with a mating mark.

Stupid Hanyou

Rin walked toward Sesshomaru with a fistful of flowers which she lay on Sesshomaru's lap.

"Rin picked them for you." Rin stated with a large smile. Sesshomaru picked up a flower and smiled lightly at the girl.

"Thank you Rin." Rin beamed before running off to gather more flowers. Sesshomaru sniffed the flowers. They were a bit strong but it was from Rin so Sesshomaru adored it. He placed the flowers beside him. Closing his eyes he placed a hand on his belly. It was barely noticeable. With his armor and crap on it was not even noticeable no one but Rin, Jaken, his healer and him knew of it. And Sesshomaru planned on keeping it that way. Currently the group sat in a meadow soaking in the sun. Rin picked a daisy and raced over to Sesshomaru presenting him with the flower. Sesshomaru took it and lay it with the others. He watched Rin skip off. Jaken sat beside his lord glancing at the Inu's stomach.

"Milord?"

"Yes?"

"Who is...who is the sire of your child." Sesshomaru eyed the imp until Jaken backed away in fear. Sesshomaru could not lie. He was in love with Inuyasha and although he feared telling him of the child he trusted that the Hanyou would stay by his side. He had been hurt when Inuyasha had run off.

"Do not ask this Sesshomaru such things." Sesshomaru snapped before gracefully standing up his long pristine silver hair sashaying behind him.

"I-I'm sorry Milord." Jaken stuttered. He scurried after his lord who watched as Rin skipped about the flowers. Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes scanned the surrounding area and he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha walked next to Kagome. The girl talked with Sango about some clothes from her time. Miroku walked next to Sango one arm around her waist. They kissed briefly and while they were Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha who smiled back. The two had finally confessed their love to each other just days ago. Kagome had said they would make love when she bought some condoms from her time. Whatever condoms were.

Shippou followed Kirara holding onto her tail not noticing the looks between the teenagers. Inuaysha sniffed the air his eyes narrowing. Miroku and the group glanced at the Hanyou curiously.

"What is it?" Kagome asked warily. Inuyasha didn't answer. Instead he motioned for the others to follow him. He lead them out of the line of trees and into a meadow. Daisies lined the grass swaying with the breeze. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the field until his eyes landed on a beautiful long haired male with honey colored eyes that were as cold as ice. A growl erupted lowly in the base of Inuyasha's throat and his eyes narrowed.

"Sesshomaru."

-

**Nothing much to say now...Hope you like it.**


	2. How It Went

**I'm trying out a chapter fic. I hope you like it. It's InuSess. Be warned.**

**(Sesshomaru has both arms back)**

**Pairing(s) InuSess, InuKag (Only for awhile) MirSang One sided NaraSess**

**Warning(s) M-preg, Yaoi**

-------------------

Now there is something you need to know about youkai mating. When the submissive is bit it binds them to their alpha in turn making them mates. So with that bite they are bonded to each other to remain mates. If one of those mates fall for another it causes pain for the other. So if a mate was to bed another, it would pain their mate even if they didn't know about the affair. They feel severe internal pain and they realize what is happening. If their mate was to take another as their own mate than it would have dire consequences the other.

When Inuyasha had told Kagome he was in love with her many miles away Sesshomaru had nearly collapsed. He had to stop walking confused to why he was in pain. He gingerly placed his hand over his heart feeling like it was being crushed. It had taken him several minutes to realize what was happening to him and the first thing he had done was worry for his unborn pup. Would this affect the child as well? Now as he stood in front of his Hanyou brother he noticed the way that Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other. Sesshomaru's heart lurched. Inuyasha looked away from Kagome to glare at his half brother with hatred in his golden eyes.

So much hatred...

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snapped eyes narrowed teeth bared. Sesshomaru merely blinked. Behind him he heard Rin shuffle. Sesshomaru's cold honey colored eyes stared at the younger male. Silence. With a slight sneer Sesshomaru regarded the Hanyou.

"I could ask you the same thing Hanyou."

Inuyasha glared at the older male.

"None of your damn business!" Sesshomaru smirked before turning to Rin who stood beside Jaken eyes wide and innocent.

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Go take Ah Un and play." Rin smiled brightly.

"Okay! Come on Ah Un." Rin skipped off with Ah Un close behind. Sesshomaru walked toward his brother eyes narrowed slightly. Inuyasha watched his brother uneasily.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to speak to you...alone." Sesshomaru drawled eyeing Kagome and the small group. Inuyasha glanced at them before turning to his brother.

"Fine whatever. Make it quick."

Sesshomaru turned away and walked towards the woods. Inuyasha set out to follow him.

"Inuyasha are you sure this is safe?" Kagome asked eye brows furrowed in worry. Inuyasha shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll kick his ass and be back for supper." Inuyasha turned and bounded off. He ran through the trees quickly catching up with his brother. Sesshomaru turned toward his brother.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I...I'm..." Sesshomaru trailed off not knowing how to explain it. Inuyasha watched his brother impatiently.

"You're what?" He snapped.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"You're...you're what!?"

"I'm pregnant." Inuyasha stared at his brother face scrunched. Then...He burst out laughing. Sesshomaru remained silent watching his brother bark with laughter holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Th-that's- that's hilarious! You cant be pregnant!" Inuyasha barked laughing hysterically. Sesshomaru didn't say anything. Inuyasha fell quiet after awhile still chuckling.

"I'm serious." Sesshomaru replied. Inuyasha snickered not believing him.

"Yeah and I'm a walrus."

"I highly doubt that. I'm two months along."

"Fuck you. If this is some joke from what we did that one time than get over it. I have." Inuyasha snapped eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru inwardly winced but outside he was a sheet of ice.

"Obviously." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away.

"Well you came onto me!" He snapped. Sesshomaru stared at his brother shocked,

"I did no such thing!"

"Yeah, whatever!" Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru bounded forward and grabbed his brother's hand in his own pale slim one. Inuyasha began to struggle.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sesshomaru lifted up his own shirt and placed Inuyasha's hand on his bare stomach.

"Can you not feel it Inuyasha? The heat and the heartbeat. This is your child in my womb. You're flesh and blood. Yours and mine. Our child. Our baby. Ours..." Sesshomaru trailed off. Inuyasha stared at his hand on his brother's stomach. He could feel it. He could feel it! His child! Inuyasha fell to his knees in front of his brother his hands on his brother's stomach as he stared up at his brother.

"Sessh..." Inuyasha murmured. Sesshomaru knelt down and grasped his brother's hands.

"You feel it? It's our child Inuyasha." Sesshomaru whispered eyes half lidded. Inuyasha stared eyes wide.

"Ours..." Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru stared at his brother. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to Sesshomaru's.

"When is...when's it due?"

"About seven months from now." Sesshomaru replied stroking the side of his brother's face. Inuyasha let out a breathy sigh. Slowly Sesshomaru leant forward kissing his brother. Inuyasha closed his eyes to kiss his brother back when all at once he pulled away.

"I.. I can't! This is wrong! I can't fucking do this! Not with you! Not again."

"Inuyasha you are my mate." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Wh-what!? I ain't your fucking mate!"

"Yes, you are Hanyou. You marked me." Sesshomaru replied showing his brother his bitten throat.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does. You mated me and we are bound."

"No! I-I love Kagome! I want to be with her forever! I want her to be my mate!" Instantly a painful sensation took place in Sesshomaru's chest. It took a lot of will not to cry out in pain. Inuyasha stood up glaring down at his still kneeling half brother.

"You're disgusting!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Shut up. Take your group and leave." Inuyasha turned. Sesshomaru stared at his brother eyes watering sightly.

"What about your child?"

"I don't want anything to do with it!" Inuyasha shouted. He turned and began to walk away.

"Do you really think she can love you?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Just wait Inuyasha and you'll see she's just a stuck up bitch who's going to use you." Inuyasha lashed at his brother and struck the side of the Lord's face. Inuyasha then stood glaring down at Sesshomaru who's bruised face was turned away.

"I'll send your group to you, don't come back."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat by the fire watching the flames silently. Jaken glanced at his lord with worry in his eyes. Rin sat by him sadly. She didn't like seeing he lord sad.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Rin didn't say anything more and glanced at Ah Un sadly. Sesshomaru slowly stood and walked off toward the river.

'We shall be leaving early in the morning be ready."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied sadly. Jaken watched his Lord go and softly grumbled to himself.

"Stupid half breed. My Lord should have gotten rid of him." The imp turned on his side promptly falling asleep. By the river Sesshomaru sat his chin resting in his knees his arms wrapped around his legs. He stared into the water and silently a lone tear streamed down his cheek and fell from his pale face hitting his clothed arm.

"Foolish boy..." He muttered wondering if he was talking about Inuyasha or himself.

* * *

Kagome smiled brightly as Inuyasha came into the clearing. She raced toward him and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were hurt." She murmured. Inuyasha shrugged grinning.

"Keh, have more confidence in me Kagome." Kagome frowned.

"I was just worried okay?"

"M'kay." Two to kissed softly and Kagome smiled shy and prettily.

"I'm so glad we're together." She stated. Inuyasha grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her shampoo. Strawberry. The two kissed deeply and Kagome trailed her hand through Inuyasha's white hair.

"I want to..." Her voice trailed off. Inuyasha stared at the brunette miko with half lidded eyes. He kissed her throat.

"So do I." He whispered. She sat on the ground and began to pull off her skirt eyes on Inuyasha who watched her. She pulled off her blouse leaving her only in bra and underwear. Smiling she grabbed her bag and pulled out a condom with a blush. Inuyasha took it and glanced at her.

"What do I do with it?"

"Put it over your penis." She replied rather bluntly. Inuyasha blinked and began to pull off his clothes.

"Oookay whatever you want."

* * *

Sesshomaru closed his eyes in pain. His chest hurt. He touched his stomach and winced. The pain was sharp and seemed to cover him. Closing his eyes he attempted to sleep. What was happening?

_"You know what's happening." _A voice in his head stated. His Youkai. Sesshomaru grimaced.

"Be silent." He mumbled. His youkai snorted.

_"What ever."_

Sesshomaru turned on his side willing himself to sleep all the while thinking about his brother.

"Foolish boy..."

**Voila! Read it and enjoy. I hope you have another update later this or next month. So goodbye until then!**


	3. How He Chose

"INUYASHA! KAGOME! DINNER!" Sango yelled.

"Shit!" Inuyasha hissed pulling his pants back up. Kagome sighed in disappointment. She pulled her clothes back on and quickly fixed her hair. So close! Inuyasha rearranged himself and helped Kagome up. She quickly kissed him on the cheek before running off towards Sango who was scooping their dinner into bowls. The girls sat side by side chatting about random things while Miroku sat next to Sango and began to eat slowly. Inuyasha picked at the food every so often he would glance at Kagome who brushed her thick brown hair from her face as she ate. She swallowed and smiled cheerfully at Sango who swatted Miroku's hand away from her ass. The group sat and talked about anything that came to mind. Was Naraku a closet pervert, did Kouga know he was wearing a skirt and soon it lead to Sesshomaru.

"What's his problem?"

"Why's he such a bastard?"

"Does he even have a heart?"

All the questions were directed at Inuyasha who held up his hands.

"How the hell should I know?" He asked. Sango shrugged and set her bowl down. She looked towards the younger teen with dark concerned eyes.

"You know more than we do Inuyasha." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and eyed them. They knew nothing. They had no right to speak of his brother at all.

"Go ask him yourself." He grumbled. He stood and bounded off into the forest. Kagome frowned and helped Sango clean the dishes. Inuyasha was being so rude and secretive. She hated when he acted like that. With a huff she finished helping Sango clean up.

Inuyasha trudged down the stream arms crossed over his chest.

"Fuck them." He mumbled. He kicked at a rock sending it sailing through the air and into the water below.

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku who was watching him with warm dark eyes.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku watched his friend and walked forward placing a hand on the younger male's shoulder.

"I apologize if we upset you earlier about your brother." Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't care." He replied softly. Miroku watched him walk away and sighed softly. He made his way to Sango who was sitting next to Kagome and Kirara. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap talking away happily. He sat beside Sango who smiled at him. Kagome glanced towards the water. It was too dark for her to see.

"Is Inuyasha out there?" She asked.

"Yes he is. But leave him alone for awhile Kagome." Kagome ignored Miroku and stood up quickly running towards the river.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha snapped in annoyance. Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you being a jerk?" She demanded. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Because you're fucking annoying!"

"SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground with a grunt. Damn. It hurt like a mother fucker. Kagome glared at where he sat.

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW INUYASHA! If we're together I deserve to know about you and everything." Inuyasha slowly stood up wincing.

"You don't need to pry for it! I'm not going to drop down and tell you everything!"

"If you love me you would!"

"I do love you! But I'm thinking that maybe _you_ don't care about _me_!"

"Why would you say that!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha turned and stormed away.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! SIT!" Inuyasha grunted in pain as he hit the ground with a grunt. Wincing in pain he slowly pulled himself out of the crater he had created and stood up on wobbly legs glaring at Kagome who stood with her hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha you're being a jerk!"

"And you're being a bitch!"

"What did you just call me!"

"Never mind!" He snapped. Kagome glared after him wanting to scream at him for being a jerk again but instead she turned and flounced away walking back to the others while Inuyasha took off.

Sesshomaru walked down the darkened path. Jaken was by his side and Rin was riding on Ah Un. Jaken was grumbling under his breath and every so often his eyes would dart at Sesshomaru's still flat stomach.

"My Lord?"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Your child...where shall you give birth?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping that my brother will help me in some way." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. Jaken watched the Inu with worry in his eyes. He didn't say anything more and looked away. Rin hummed as she walked beside Sesshomaru. She knelt down and took a daisy from the ground. She beamed up at Sesshomaru who looked down at her. Rin's eyes sparkled prettily and she grabbed a flower in her small fist handing it to Sesshomaru who knelt down and allowed her to place it in his hair. Jaken watched the exchange in surprise. Sesshomaru was rarely so maternal. Rin brushed Sesshomaru's silver hair and hugged him. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise.

"Rin loves you Sesshomaru - Sama." Rin said beaming. Sesshomaru placed a slender hand on top of her head patting her soft brown hair gently. Rin beamed and walked off skipping ahead. Sesshomaru slowly and gracefully to his full height while Jaken watched with anxious eyes. Sesshomaru walked forward his brows furrowed. It was dark out and the moon was almost full. No stars were in the sky and everything had a deep silence. Sesshomaru's hand absently touched his stomach and stroked his slender fingers over the nonexistent bump. Jaken walked beside Rin who smiled at him sweetly. Ah Un let out a low snort as he walked beside Rin who pet him softly on the nose.

Sesshomaru scanned his golden eyes across the forest. There was an opening where he could see the darkened night sky. They set camp there and Rin was put to bed still sleepily chattering about things as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Ah Un lay by her bed roll staring out into the distance. Jaken lay down and watched his Lord rest against a tree a slender hand resting on his pupped stomach.

Jaken turned on his side and promptly fell asleep. Sesshomaru scanned his eyes around the area. Jaken, Rin and Ah Un were asleep and no one was near by. Once he was sure he was alone and everyone was asleep he let the tears fall. They glided down his cheeks in clear diamond drops. Sesshomaru didn't bother to brush them away.

He looked up at the sky, eyes devoid of emotion. The moon was no where in sigh hidden by dark clouds. Blinking tiredly Sesshomaru allowed his eyes to close and hell fell into a restless sleep not noticing the red eyes staring at him though the shadows.

Inuyasha raced through the forest as fast as his legs could carry him. His hear pounded in his chest the noise flooding his ears.

_Thu thump, thu thump, thu thump!_

The noise echoed and it drove him crazy. He collapsed onto his knees holding his face in his hands as he panted.

"Ohhh man...." He groaned. His head hurt like hell and he felt tired. Why did they have to bring his brother up? Inuyasha had been trying to avoid talking about him, as well as thinking about him. But _they _had to bring him up. It wasn't fair. He had abandoned Sesshomaru for Kagome and his friends. Didn't they understand that! Even if they didn't know the story they should understand that Sesshomaru was an extremely touchy topic for him.

Inuyasha let out a low groan. He lowered his head and took a couple of deep breaths. He needed to calm himself and not lose control. He stilled his shoulders heaving. After a couple of minutes he finally calmed down and stood up. Taking a deep breath, he headed back towards camp.

As he walked dead leaves crunched under his feet. The wind whistled loudly and leaves rustled in the trees. Inuyasha walked quickly his cheeks flushed slightly from the cold. He hoped that when he got back they would leave him alone. He glanced up sharply when he heard someone approach him. He sniffed the air and sighed in relief.

"Hey Miroku." He mumbled. Miroku approached his friend brows furrowed in concern.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" He asked looking at the younger teenager with dark eyes. Inuyasha shrugged half heartedly and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Miroku opened his mouth to reply but changed his mind and closed it looking defeated.

"....Are....are you sure? I mean, you were really upset." Miroku finally replied. The Hanyou nodded quickly letting out a low laughter.

"It's okay Miroku. I'm fine. This hasn't been the first time I've run off, and it probably won't be the last." Inuyasha said quickly. Miroku watched him silently for a moment before giving up and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well if you're okay, do you want to head back?"

"Alright." Inuyasha and Miroku walked back towards camp. Sango and Kagome were sitting by the fire. When Kagome spotted Inuyasha she jumped to her feet and raced towards the Hanyou throwing her arms around him.

"Inuyasha I was so worried! Don't ever scare me like that again!" She wailed hugging the male tightly. Inuyasha lightly pat her back. Miroku walked away from the two to give them privacy. Kagome lay her head on Inuyasha's chest and closed her eyes.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered softly.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha replied kissing the top of her head. Yet, in the back of his mind he heard his brother's voice reminding him and nagging him about what he had said.

_'Just going to use you.'_

Inuyasha tightened his arms around Kagome and kissed her on the lips. Sesshomaru was wrong. Kagome loved him. Sesshomaru was wrong...

_'Sesshomaru...'_

Naraku chuckled his red eyes narrowed. Inuyasha had missed an amazing chance by leaving his brother for the human brat. Now Sesshomaru was left pregnant and vulnerable. Naraku watched Sesshomaru sleep. His long hair lay in long waves around his body. He looked amazingly beautiful. Inuyasha was such a fool! But with his mistake Naraku would rise up and win.

The Hanyou chuckled again and stepped back into the shadows. He would come for the Youkai in time. Now was not that time. But soon. Very soon. One way or another. Sesshomaru would be his.


	4. How She Pulled The Strings

Does he not understand…?

Why did he choose…_her_?

I love him…

I love him so much…

Can he not see it…?

Sesshomaru lay on his side thinking. His brain in a jumble. It hurt. It hurt so much. Everything hurt. His head his stomach…his heart. Everything felt like it was on fire. A never ending blaze, so hot and so cruel destroying the demon from the inside out. Unintentionally he let out a small pained whine grabbing the attention of Jaken who quickly made his way over to him.

"My lord, what's wrong?" Jaken asked in a hurried nervous voice. Sesshomaru rolled onto his side.

"Jaken…"

"Yes my lord?"

"There's something….wrong….my baby…I need my brother…find my brother…" Sesshomaru muttered his eyes closing. Jaken blinked in confusion but did as he was told and took off with Ah Un to search for Inuyasha. Rin sat by Sesshomaru looking confused.

"Is the baby coming my lord?" She asked.

"No…it's too early…" Sesshomaru replied in a pained gasp.

_What was happening?_

Jaken sat on Ah Un his eyes roaming searching for the half breed.

"Stupid half breed." Jaken muttered as he thought about his lord. He looked towards the ground and nearly shrieked in relief when he saw Inuyasha's group walking past town. Ah Un landed on the grass and Jaken hopped off him and raced off towards the group. Sango was the first to see him and grabbed Miroku's sleeve stopping him.

"Inuyasha." Sango called stopping the Hanyou. He turned and looked towards the imp.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have come here on behalf of your brother. It is urgent that you follow me and come see him." Jaken replied eyes narrowed. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, he sent you huh?"

"Yes, he won't let me go and find someone else. He wants you." Inuyasha began walking away his fingers intertwined with Kagomes.

"I could really care less." Inuyasha said with a huff. Sango and Miroku frowned at the Inu.

"Inuyasha you should really see what he needs." Miroku muttered.

"I don't care what he needs." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku frowned and turned to Jaken.

"If he won't go then allow me to see him."

"He only wishes to see-"

"I know that but I'm sure if I see him I can tell Inuyasha if it was important or not."

"OF COURSE IT'S IMPORTANT LORD SESSHOMARU WOULD NEVER CALL FOR THE HALF BREED UNLESS IT WAS!" That caught Inuyasha's attention. That was true. Sesshomaru rarely came to him. Walking away from Kagome he approached the imp.

"Take me to him."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ah Un landed and Inuyasha leapt from his back and made his way over to where Sesshomaru lay. Rin quickly got out of his way and Inuyasha knelt by his brother's head. Sesshomaru looked up at his brother with pained eyes.

"Inu…" Inuyasha lay a hand on his brother's pale cheek and looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I am in pain Inuyasha." Sesshomaru winced. Inuyasha stroked his brother's face. His golden eyes searched his brother for any wounds but found none. His eyes landed on Sesshomaru's stomach.

"Is the baby hurting you?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru whined. Inuyasha placed a hand on the round flesh and licked his lips thinking of what he should do. He couldn't just leave him here in pain. Slowly Inuyasha scooped his brother up and walked back towards Ah Un with Rin in tow, he lay his brother down and Jaken looked towards the hanyou in worry.

"What is wrong with him?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know, I'm going to take his somewhere safe to be treated." Ah Un took off with his passangers flying back towards Inuyasha's group were had set up camp and were waiting. When Kagome spotted them she got to her feet.

"Inuyasha!" She called walking towards her boyfriend. She stopped when she saw who he was carrying. She placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side frowning.

"Inuyasha, why are you carrying him?" She asked eyes narrowed. Inuyasha looked at her uneasily. Sesshomaru glared at her and lay his head down on Inuyasha's shoulder and pointed his eyes in her direction.

"He's wounded Kagome." Inuyasha replied softly.

"Oh really? He doesn't look hurt to me." She said with a glare. Sesshomaru regarded the human with disgust.

"Well you're human eyes _are_ rather primitive don't you think?" Sesshomaru drawled. Kagome's hands balled into fists.

"Inuyasha! Make him go away!" Kagome snapped offended by Sesshomaru's words. Inuyasha shifted his brother in his arms.

"Kagome I need to help him."

"You don't _need _to do anything." Kagome snapped. Inuyasha walked past her and set his brother down on a mat. Sesshomaru quietly thanked his brother who smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it." He murmured. Sesshomaru lay down and watched Inuyasha stand to go and calm Kagome down.

Kagome stood by the tree line tapping her foot arms crossed. Inuyasha walked towards her sheepishly.

"Listen Kagome I- AHH!" He hit the ground forcefully from Kagome's order. Kagome glared down at him tears in her dark eyes.

"I know you did with him Inuyasha! And…and you bring him here!" She shouted. Inuyasha slowly got out of the dirt.

"How…how'd you find out?"

"You talk in your sleep, it was pretty obvious."

"Oh…" Inuyasha looked at the ground while Kagome glared at him.

"How could you do this? Why is he here!"

"He's….Kagome he's pregnant." Kagome closed her mouth eyes going wide.

"H-How!"

"He has the ability to carry children."

"HE'S A MALE!"

"He's pregnant Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes and let out a breath.

"Okay…fine whatever…are you going to get back with him?"

"Of course not! I love you Kagome! _You!"_

"Is that why you had sex with him?" She snapped back. Inuyasha lowered his head.

"It was an honest mistake."

"Yeah because _everyone _has had sex with their sibling." Kagome snarled sarcastically. Inuyasha pulled her to him.

"I love you Kagome. Not him. You. What I did with him was an accident. I feel nothing for him." Kagome regarded him with large brown eyes.

"Then make sure _he_ knows it."

"What?"

"Tell him you feel nothing for him at all." She demanded.

"Kagome…he knows already…"

"NO! I see the way he looks at you! I won't have it Inuyasha!"

"Kagome! Dammit! Just let it go!"

"I WON'T!" Inuyasha glared at her.

"I'm not going to hurt him like that!"

"Then don't talk to me!" Kagome replied walking away with a huff. Inuyasha stared after her and turned to Miroku and Sango who were sitting by the campfire eyes averted.

"You guys…"

"Inuyasha it's okay…Kagome will be fine." Sango assured the hanyou. Inuyasha sat down and glanced at his brother who appeared to have fallen asleep.

"I still love him you guys. I know that sounds sick but…" Sango shook her head.

"Love is love Inuyasha. Just don't hurt Kagome."

"But I love Kagome too." Inuyasha muttered. Sango closed her eyes and sighed and Miroku nodded absently.

"Well you can't have them both." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha looked away eyes lowered in distress and he slowly nodded his head.

"I know."

"You'll have to choose."

"And very soon."

"I will." Inuyasha replied looking towards his brother. Sango nodded and stood taking Miroku's hand in hers. The said their goodbyes before walking off out of sight leaving Inuyasha alone in his mind. He was so busy staring at the fire that it took him a moment to notice Sesshomaru standing by him looking at him quietly. Inuyasha looked at him and nodded towards the place behind him. Holding his swelling stomach Sesshomaru slowly and gingerly sat down next to his half brother.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked absently.

"Better." Sesshomaru replied quietly. Inuyasha looked at him and then at his stomach. Hesitantly he traced his fingers over it. Sesshomaru watched his every movement his honey eyes distant. Inuyasha slowly withdrew his hand and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. They stared not breaking contact and Inuyasha leant forward and placed his forhead against Sesshomaru's.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Sesshomaru blinked confused.

"For what?"

"I choose Kagome, Sesshomaru. It'll always be her." Inuyasha replied and got to his feet and walked away leaving his brother broken hearted.


	5. How They Want Things

Inuyasha slowly and painfully made his way over to Kagome who looked at him expectantly.

"Did you tell him?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah. I told him." Kagome beamed, and wrapped her arms around the hanyou's shoulders and drew him close and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." She murmured softly eyes sparkling. Inuyasha cleared his throat and smiled at the girl.

"I'd do anything for you." He whispered. Kagome licked her lips and smiled sweetly.

"I'd like to thank you for what you did." She whispered. Inuyasha felt his excitenment rise at her tone.

"Really? And how would you do that?" Kagome pulled close and placed her lips against his ear.

"I'm going to let you mate with me."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sesshomaru stared down at his hands his fingers silently tracing over his swollen belly. Closing his eyes he willed away any tears that threatened to escape. What was he going to do? Who would he turn to? Getting to his feet Sesshomaru painfully made his way towards the forest. Sesshomaru ran his fingers over the tree bark as he walked into a clearing where a small river passed through. The Inu lord sat down leaning against a tree watching as the water rushed by. He closed his eyes ready to take a nap when a scent appeared in the air. Sitting up pin straight Sesshomaru frowned and placed a hand over his useless swork. So. Naraku was finally here? Sesshomaru had been smelling him around lately and he finally decided to make himself known.

Sesshomaru stood. and crossed his arms ocer his chest waiting for the spider hanyou to finally appear. Wind blew and his hair flowed behind him. A sardonic smile played across his lips and he turned towards the taller male, his eyes icy cold.

"Naraku."

"Why hello Sesshomaru." Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and drew his sword.

"What is it that you want Hanyou?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"So quick to the point, my lord."

"Out with it scum!" Sesshomaru shot out. Naraku cocked his head to the side.

"I'm here to make you mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes mine." This time Sesshomaru was the one who chuckled. Naraku smiled.

"Something funny?" He asked. Sesshomaru nodded placing his slender hand against his mouth.

"Yes. You."

"Me? Pray tell, how am I funny?"

"Because I belong to no one, let alone you." Naraku laughed loudly.

"Oh we'll see Sesshomaru. We'll see very soon" Naraku declared before dissappearing into the darkness his laughter fading into nothing. Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and turned back ready to leave when he spotted his brother running towards him sword drawn.

"Sesshomaru- where...where'd he go?"

"Who?" Sesshomaru questioned cooly.

"Naraku! I smelled him. He was here." Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You must be smeeling things Hanyou, now if you don't mind I'll be taking my ward toad and dragon and leaving."

"Leaving? Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Where?"

"Away." Sesshomaru snapped. Inuyasha followed his elder sibling and grabbed his arm.

"But, you're in no shape to go on your own, you have to stay."

"You have no right to order me about."

"I am the father of your child and I have all the right!"

"You may be this child's sire but you are _not_ my mate and you will _not_ tell me what to do!" Sesshomaru snarled wrenching his arm free from his younger half brother's hold. Inuyasha leapt forward again and tackled his pregnant brother to the ground earning a pained whine from the Western Lord. Inuyasha pulled back quickly.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Don't make me force you!"

"As if you could!" Inuyasha straddled his brother's hips and held onto his wrists glaring down at him. Silence filled the air as the two Inu's stared at each other the only sound was their ragged breath. Then-

"INUYASHA!" Looking up the two males saw Kagome staring at them in anger her hands on her hips. A smirked graced Sesshomaru's lips. The human girl glared at Inuyasha before tears filled her eyes.

"Why- Why would you do this to me? With him! Inuyasha I love you! He doesn't! How could you do this!" She cried face buried in hands. Inuyasha quickly got off his brother and approached Kagome placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, come on don't cry. We weren't doing nothing."

"Liar." Kagome wailed.

"No no shhh don't cry Kagome. Shhh, I love you please don't cry." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome lifted her head and glared at Sesshomaru.

"It's _his_ fault! He's trying to seperate us can't you see!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha glanced at his now standing brother helplessly.

"Kags please, he's not doing anything."

"Yes he is Inuyasha it's me or him!" Before Inuyasha could reply Sesshomaru smirked standing straight hand on his stomach.

"Stupid human, This Sesshomaru carries his child. And _**I**_ am his mate! You're just a passing attraction."

"Really is that why he loves me and left _ you _for _me_!" Kagome snapped angrily eyes narrowed to brown slits. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yet has he made you his mate?"

"Well no but..."

"He and I are mated, I am going to give birth to his child, even if he choses you right now he'll return to me, because I am his rightful mate...and you're just a pathetic human."

"SESSH!" Inuyasha snarled at his brother who smiled sweetly. Kagome trembled her hands balled into fists as she stared at Sesshomaru's pupped stomach in envy.

"Y-You might have that baby now, but-but when Inuyasha replaces you with me, I'll have many children of my own including yours."

"You will not touch my child with your filthy hands."

"Inuyasha is more fit to raise that baby then you, and as his mate I have a right to know my step child right Inuyasha?"

"You can visit Kagome but the kid stays with Sesshomaru."

"B-but we can take care of it!"

"It will need its mother." Inuyasha murmured.

"I can be it's mother!"

"No Kagome this baby isn't yours."

"But...but Inuyasha..."

"No Kagome, you have no say in this kid, this is between Sesshomaru and me and you need to stay out of it." Inuyasha snapped. Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome gasped.

"SIT, SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome cried before running off away from the hanyou. Sesshomaru was quickly at his brother's side trying to help him up. Yey once the the curse had worn off Inuyasha had clawed himself from the man hole he had made and raced after Kagome leaving Sesshomaru still kneeling by crater his brother's body had created.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Kagome! Dammit! Come back!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome turned sharply tears streaking her cheeks.

"Don't you love me Inuyasha?"

"Yes of course I do!"

"Then why are you doing this to me?" She whimpered.

"Kagome, that kid is Sesshomaru's...I...I don't want anything to do with him or it, I want to be a father to _ your_ kids."

"That's still your child Inuyasha, you can't abandon it."

"Kagome... the kid will just make things awkward between all of us."

"Then...Inuyasha rather than abandon your own child just take it."

"But Kagome...

"You're Sesshomaru's alpha Inuyasha you have more power you have more right over that child then him, please Inuyasha I wouldn't feel good about myself if I let Sesshomaru keep what was rightfully yours."

"But you're fine with seperating mother from child?"

"N-No Inuyasha, please...Sesshomaru isn't cut out to take care of a baby."

"He's done fine with Rin." Inuyasha snapped.

"But Rin is like six or eight years old. If she had been with him since she was a baby she'd turn out cruel like him, and just think. If Sesshomaru keeps the baby he'll turn it against you for choosing me over him." Inuyasha fell silent. He looked at his feet deep in thought while Kagome watched him in worry.

"Inuyasha?"

"I...I'll go talk to him." Inuyasha muttered and walked away from his girlfriend to search for his brother. Kagome bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly before walking in the opposite direction. Inuyasha sniffed the air and followed his brother's scent to the river where Sesshomaru was currently bathing.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked lightly. Inuyasha sat at the edge of the river and watched his brother comb his long fingers through his pristine hair.

"I want to talk about our...kid."

"My my, I thought you didn't want anything to do with my child."

"_Our _child, and I lied, I want to know who will keep it."

"I will of course." Sesshomaru replied wringing his hair of extra water. Inuyasha gulped.

"Well... I think I should." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru snorted.

"Well you thought wround."

"Sessh the kid will need a mother and father."

"And the child will when you finally come to terms with the fact that we are mated."

"It'll need a mother..."

"I am the child's mother." Sesshomaru replied sharply.

"No... Sesshomaru, it'll need to woman, someone who will be able to care for it the way a mother should... Kagome-"

"NO!

"Sessh-"

"SHUT UP, THAT BITCH HAS NO FUCKING SAY OVER MY CHILD, THAT WHORE NEEDS TO LEARN HER PLACE!"

"SHE'S NOT A WHORE!"

"OH YES SHE IS!"

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! YOU WERE JUST A GOOD FUCK! I LOVE KAGOME AND I'M GOING TO MARRY HER AND SHE HAS ALL THE SAY OVER MY KID!"

"I AM THE CHILD OF INUTAISHO, SHE IS NOT! I AM THIS CHILD'S MOTHER, SHE IS NOT, I AM YOUR RIGHTFUL MATE, SHE IS NOT! I LOVE YOU, and she does not." Sesshomaru screamed before his final words trailed off and he sank to his knees weeping. Inuyasha sat staring at his brother in shock before getting to his feet and approaching his brother and placing a hand on his brother's bare shoulder.

"Nooo shh, Sessh please, don't cry. Come on don't cry."

"Why...why do you love her? She is cruel to you and sits you just so she can have control over you."

"Come on Sesshomaru. Stop it."

"Shut up half breed, how dare she even think of taking my child, I'll rip her beady little eyes out!" Sesshomaru snarled. Inuyasha closed his eyes and gently touched his brother's face brushing tears away.

"Don't touch me!" Sesshomaru sobbed. "What right do you have to touch me!" Inuaysha pulled back eyes lowered.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

"No you're not." Was Sesshomaru's tiny hurt reply. Inuyasha pulled away and slowly got to his feet.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru, and I want to make it right." Inuyasha replied and turned walking back towards camp a determined look on his tan face. Sesshomaru watched him go pulling at his hair nervously.

"You can't." He whispered.

**Voila! Sesshomaru is around four months along and I've got to ask, how do you think it is so far? I've got more ideas but I'm going to the fair tonight and I'll have to go soon! I hope you've enjoyed!**


	6. How He Broke Him

Kagome knew he'd be coming. She lifted her head and ran a nervous hand through her hair. Inuyasha came from the path. He looked towards her and she smiled weakly. He came to a stop a couple feet from her and she shifted.

"Inuyasha…" Inuyasha silenced her with a look.

"Kagome I need to ask you something."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Will you remove the beads?" Inuyasha asked touching the necklace. Kagome's eyes widened at him.

"Inuyasha you know I can't do that."

"Why not? If you love me you would." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome flinched.

"I do love you Inuyasha. With all my heart…but to ask me to do…this…it's not right…" Kagome murmured. Inuyasha glared at her.

"You want to keep control over me!"

"To keep us safe!" Kagome cried. She reached for the younger teen only to be pushed away.

"I have a right to be free Kagome. It's not fair for you to control me."

"I only do it when you get out of control."

"Or if I do something that annoys you. You abuse your power." Inuyasha snapped angrily. Kagome flinched and shook her head wildly.

"No…No I don't. I only do what's right."

"For you." Kagome's lip quivered. Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please give me time. Wait until we mate and then I'll remove it. Please Inuyasha just give me time." Kagome wailed falling to her knees. Inuyasha dropped beside her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Kagome…Kagome please don't cry. I'm sorry." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"You have to un- understand. I want to free you, but if you lose control…I ca't let that happen!"

"I know I know shhh." Both looked up to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Miroku looked at the two unimpressed. The two pulled away from each other.

"What do you need?" Kagome asked. Miroku ignored Kagome and looked at Inuyasha.

"Your brother has left. He has a message written for you." Miroku replied handing the parchment to Inuyasha. Inuyasha slowly took it and looked at it with Kagome leaning over his shoulder.

_Half Breed,_

_I am returning home to prepare for the birth of _**my **_child. I will see to it that the child has a wonderful upbringing as I will also find a way to do away with the mating bite. my child will stay with me it's true mother, and I shall find a mate who will act as it's father. The child does not need to know who its true father is. I refuse to be subjected to such neglect so you can roll around in the sheets with your whore._

_I give you my deepest condolences to what you are about to mate. I will be rid of this mark as soon as I can as to avoid any harm it would cause me when you mate with it. You will never touch me or my child again._

_-Sesshomaru _

Inuyasha stared at the writing ignoring Kagome's comments.

"I'm not a whore! Inuyasha you can't let him take our baby." Kagome's voice trailed off as she watched Inuyasha. Inuyasha handed to parchment back to Miroku and sniffed the air. Sesshomaru's scent was beginning to fade. He was going towards the West. Kicking off his feet Inuyasha took off ignoring Kagome and Miroku. As fast as he could Inuyasha took a corner through the thicket of trees and jumped onto a large branch sniffing.

Dammit…

Sesshomaru had smelled him and was going faster. Inuyasha could smell the human child and the frog and the dragon above him following their lord. He stopped and looked up at them. Rin met his eyes and waved. He managed a wave back.

"Go back to our camp. I'll be back with him in a minute." He called. Jaken made a face Rin grabbed onto Ah Un and he turned flying in the opposite direction.

"No I shall follow my lord!" He called.

"Dammit go back!"

"No!"

"Okay!" Rin replied ignoring Jaken. Rin grabbed onto Ah Un and he turned flying in the opposite direction. Inuyasha ran faster. Sesshomaru was slowing. The baby was tiring him. He was close. With a growl Inuyasha leapt towards his brother's back and grabbed him. Sesshomaru struggled weakly tired and hurt but Inuyasha easily subdued him. He held him against a tree and shook him.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Inuaysha snarled. Sesshomaru glared at his sibling and kneed him in the crotch. Inuyasha fell back in pain giving Sesshomaru an opening. Inuyasha recovered quickly and made a desperate grab for Sesshomaru grabbing him by his hair. Sesshomaru howled as he was once again thrown into the tree. Inuyasha kept him pinned. He glared at him in rage and lust.

"Goddammit Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha bellowed. Sesshomaru stared back eyes narrowed.

"Do not touch this Sesshomaru!"

"Why would you run!"

"You don't want me!"

"I want my child!"

"Never!" Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"I am your mate Sesshomaru! I want the kid and I want you!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru's breath shook.

"You only need your human."

"Can you blame me Sessh, she accepted me before even you did. You still haven't." Inuyasha replied softly. Tears rolled down Sesshomaru's cheeks and he cursed himself for the traitorous reaction.

"Do you want me?" He asked. Inuyasha stroked his brother's cheek.

"Yes." He replied softly.

Then, they were kissing deeply passionately. Sesshomaru whined into the kiss and nuzzled Inuyasha's throat.

"I'm sorry Sessh I'm sorry I hurt you." Inuyasha murmured. Sesshomaru mewled in response as Inuyasha lightly touched the moon on his for head.

"Yasha…"

Then… a sickening smell filled the air. Naraku was near. Inuyasha jolted forward. The bastard was right on them! Sesshomaru bared his teeth and Inuyasha followed suit eyeing the trees above them.

"Why hello Sesshomaru." Naraku's voice cam from above chuckling. Sesshomaru drew his sword. Naraku tutted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He sneered. Inuyasha rushed at Naraku but stopped short at who Naraku had a hold of. Kagome stood in Naraku's grasp struggling.

"Dammit let her go!" Inuyasha snarled. Naraku laughed and looked at Sesshomaru who held a look of contempt.

"Not likely. I caught her sneaking around looking for you." Naraku replied icily with a smirk. Inuyasha glared at Naraku. Kagome let out a fearful whimper.

"Inuyasha, help me!"

"I'm coming Kagome!" Inuyasha called. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha jumped at Naraku swinging his sword. Naraku chuckled.

"Fool." He jumped back and took a screaming Kagome with him. Inuyasha snarled and attacked again.

"Inuyasha how about we cut a deal." Naraku called.

"Fuck you!" Inuyasha spat. Naraku sighed and shook his head.

"You do know I can kill her easily. Inuyasha faltered and looked towards the teenage girl.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Give Sesshomaru to me. I'll give you your woman and I'll get what I want." Naraku replied. Sesshomaru stiffened and it was hard for him not to turn to Inuyasha in fear. Kagome looked towards Inuyasha fear filling her heart. Inuyasha stared at Naraku in shock. He expected him to choose!

"Why!" Naraku opened his mouth to reply when he growled in pain, turning he spotted Sango and Miroku coming at him. With a growl Naraku tossed Kagome from him. Kagome fell from the tree screaming as she was about to hit the grind. Inuyasha dived for her and caught her before she hit the ground. She clung at Inuyasha's shoulders and cried.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Inuyasha silently comforted her and looked around for Naraku, he was gone. With a growl Inuyasha set Kagome down onto her feet. He looked towards Sesshomaru who's attention was on the children. Shippou stood in surprise as Sesshomaru quickly checked him over before turning to Rin and patting her head. Rin wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's leg. Inuyasha watched his brother. Miroku broke the silence by stepping forward and clearing his throat.

"Shall we head back?" He asked wrapping an arm around Sango's waist. Inuyasha blinked and looked down at Kagome before kissing her lightly on the cheek. Kagome blushed and shifted her eyes to see Sesshomaru's reaction. He hadn't noticed he was too busy watching Rin as she made her way to Shippou who rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I'm tired…" He mumbled resting a hand on Kirara. She nuzzled his hand. Rin approached Kirara and pet her. The three headed off with Sango and Miroku following. Jaken sat on Ah Un and watched as Sesshomaru looked towards Inuyasha who was looking back.

"My lord?"

"Go away Jaken."

"…Yes my lord…." Jaken replied softly before leaving with Ah Un. Sesshomaru watched them go before his eyes caught Inuyasha's. Inuyasha looked away. Kagome gripped Inuyasha arms and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I love you." She murmured.

"Love you too…" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome smiled and turned walking back to camp ignoring Sesshomaru's presence. Inuyasha watched her go then looked at Sesshomaru. He stepped forward while Sesshomaru watched him approach.

"It's up to you Sesshomaru. If you want to leave, leave, I love Kagome to much to give her up…but I don't want to see Naraku hurt you. Just think on it and make your decision in the morning, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Very well I shall decide in the morning. Goodnight Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied and turned a hand resting n his stomach as he walked away. Inuyasha watched him go before slowly following after him. When the siblings returned to camp everyone was laying down. The children and Kagome were asleep with Ah Un and Kirara near by while Jaken sat by Rin watching his lord walk by. Miroku sat against a tree with Sango curled by his side the greeted the two quietly before turning their attention back to each other. Inuyasha sat beside Kagome and Sesshomaru sat leaning against a large tree trunk. He ran a hand through his pristine white hair watching his brother stroked Kagome's hair. He had never done that with him. When they had…copulated Inuyasha had been terribly rough.

_'We still want him'_

His youkai purred Sesshomaru inwardly growled.

"Silence!" He told it sharply.

_'Mate wants us, let mate have us, remove the girl!'_

Sesshomaru ignored the voice and closed his eyes. Inuyasha watched as his brother fell asleep. He lay Kagome back down and walked over to his sleeping sibling. Slowly he knelt down and placed his hand on Sesshomaru's stomach. He felt the baby shift a bit and a smile crossed his face. Sesshomaru sighed softly in his sleep. Inuyasha's hand traveled so he stroked Sesshomaru's cheek. Sighing Inuyasha pulled back and got to his feet. Glancing down at his sleeping brother Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment not knowing what to think.

Ever since Inuyasha had known him Sesshomaru had treated him like dirt. And for a long time Inuyasha believed himself to be dirt. After him mom died he had been alone… Sesshomaru had barely made an appearance except to watch him as he strggled with the news of his mother's death. Then he met Kikyo and she had accepted and loved him with her premature death and his enchantment to the tree the first person he would see when he awoke was Kagome. And Sesshomaru had been no where to be found. The bastard had been nothing but cruel then and he was cruel now!

Inuyasha glared at his brother's sleeping form before quickly turning and making his way to Kagome. He sat down beside her and closed his eyes.


	7. How He Learned

Sesshomaru woke at dawn. Pulling his hair from his face he slowly stood. The group was asleep. Inuyasha lay with his human an arm slung around her waist. Turning away Sesshomaru approached Rin and lightly touched her shoulder waking her. She mumbled something incoherent and allowed The Youkai to scoop her up. He carried her towards Ah Un and lay her upon his back waking Jaken.

"My lord what-"

"Silence Jaken. We are leaving."

"Yes my lord." Ah Un followed Sesshomaru away from Inuyasha's pack and into the forest.

Inuyasha woke up and turned towards Kagome placing a sleepy kiss on her cheek. She mumbled something incoherent and rolled over. Inuyasha glanced towards where his brother had slept last night. It was empty. Quickly he sat up and looked around. The dragon…the kid and the frog were gone. Inuyasha sniffed the air. Sesshomaru's scent was faded. He had left hours ago… Inuyasha shifted to get up when a hand reached for his arm.

"Inuyasha…" Kogome murmured. Inuyasha eased down.

"Hey, I need to go find Sesshomaru, he left." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome shook her head and pulled him down.

"No, stay. He's gone now. He gave up." Kagome muttered.

"But Kagome, he's pregnant with my kid."

"And one day I will be, he's a big boy. He'll live." Kagome snapped. Inuyasha's face darkened slightly.

"I'm not your slave Kags, I can do what I want, and I want to find my brother." Kagome turned away.

"Fine, but it's all for nothing." Inuyasha stared at her long and hard before jumping to his feet and taking off. Sesshomaru due to the human child was going at a slow speed, if Inuyasha was quick he would catch up with him. Running Inuyasha toom off into the trees jumping from branch to branch sticks hitting and slicing his face. he hardly felt it. He leapt into the air and landed on a large branch sniffing again. He was getting closer but he needed to hurry before he lost him. He was getting close to the edge of the forest and he sped up allowing nothing to stop him.

The first thing he was was the two headed dragon lazily walking behind the imp, who was talking quickly to himself about something stupid that didn't interest Inuyasha in the least.

Then he saw the girl skipping ahead, but no Sesshomaru…where was he. Then above him he was shoved. Inuyasha fell from the tree with an unmanly squeak. He hit the ground with a groan and turned around to see Sesshomaru standing on the tree above him his beautiful face impassive. Inuyasha stood and brushed himself off still staring at his brother. Neither moved. Inuyasha shifted slightly and weakly smiled.

"Hey Sessh, where are you going?" He asked his voice light but unnerved. Sesshomaru tsked and brushed his long pristine hair from his face.

"I am leaving Inuyasha." He replied in a monotone voice. Inuyasha's face fell.

'ut why?" He asked in a low voice. Sesshomaru lifted and eyebrow and stared into the hanyou's tan still childish face.

"I see no reason to stay."

"But I…want you to…" Inuaysha replied his voice pained.

"But _I_ don't want to." Sesshomaru replied icily. Inuyasha lowered his head. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and regarded his younger sibling with distant eyes.

"Come now Inuyasha, you should be happy. You and your mike can finally be together."

"But I'm mated to you." Inuyasha replied softly unlike his usual loud voice.

"For now hanyou, I am going to have the mark removed. Then it is free reign. You can impregnate as many men and women and children as you wish."

"Don't mock me Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped his eyes tinged red. Sesshomaru glared.

"Do not think to stop me hanyou, I have made up my mind and you are to make up yours you cannot have us both, you have chosen the human. You have forfeited the rights to me and my child."

_"Our _child." Inuyasha stressed.

"No Inuyasha. My child. Now go, your human will wonder where you have run off to."

"She knows…" Inuyasha murmured.

"She _let_ you look for me?" Sesshomaru asked amused. Inuyasha closed his eyes in annoyance.

" I make my own decisions." He replied. Sesshomaru turned from his brother and began to walk.

"I bet."

"Shut up! The only reason I'm here is because of the kid! Kagome and I are going to raise it and you have no say in the matter." Inuyasha shouted. Rin and Jaken looked towards Sesshomaru with wide eyes. Sesshomaru smirked his eyes flashing.

"If either of you think to touch my child then I shall kill you." He replied his tone icy. Inuyasha clenched his hands. He knew he was making things worse but he was too upset to care.

"Just you wait Sesshomaru, once you give birth to that kid I'll take it away and you'll never see it again!" Sesshomaru began to walk again ignoring Inuyasha who's temper began to rise.

"Sesshomaru! Don't you turn your back on me!" He shouted with venom in his voice. Sesshomaru kept walking.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru we're not done."

"I am done Inuyasha go away." Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru's reply and raced towards him his sword out.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken screeched. Sesshomaru managed to avoid the hit by the Tessaiga hit the ground and silence filled the area. Inuyasha blinked eyes going blank. He had tried to kill Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother in disgust.

"Sessh…I-I-"

"Save it. Now leave me." Sesshomaru spat before turning away and walking away from his stunned brother. Inuyasha collapsed to kiss knees shaking slightly.

**'You monster…' **His youkai muttered. Inuyasha didn't bother to reply. He looked up to see his brother was gone. Inuyasha slowly stood and began to walk back to camp the sword feeling heavy in his hands. He made it back by nightfall and everything was a blur. Kagome approached him and looked at him questioningly.

"He's not coming back?" She asked. Inuyasha shook his head and didn't reply.

"Well it's his loss." Inuyasha's face fell and he wrapped his arms around the miko. Gently he kissed her.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome replied smiling softly. She rested her head-on Inuyasha's chest and stroked her fingers through the Inu's messy hair.

"When I become your mate, I'll stay by your side and we will be so happy." Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"Yeah, we will."

Several Months Later

Naraku sat on his throne staring lazily at the ground. Kagura looked at him uneasily as his eyes met hers.

"You are sure there has been no sign of him?" Naraku asked. Kagura nodded slowly.

"Nothing has come up. It is as if he has vanished off the face of the Earth." Kagura replied. Naraku nodded and stood.

"And inuyasha and the girl?"

"They are not yet mated, from what I've seen they've slept together several times but she remains barren."

"How are they together? Are they happy?"

"No, the miko remains controlling. She threatens to return to her era. He is desperate for her to stay."

"Does he miss his brother."

"He refuses to talk or let others talk about him."

"Hmmm thank you Kagura, you're freedom is looking brighter everyday." Naraku purred.

"Naraku?"

"Yes?"

"Inuyasha mated with the human girl, so what does that mean for the mating mark on Lord Sesshomaru?"

"…I do not know, he may have survived the severing of the bond, if he did then he must be in hiding…there are rumors circulating that he is at the palace, but there is no sign of him. I must find him. He is weak and when he is to give birth to that blasted child I'll be able to absorb Sesshomaru…you may leave." Naraku stood and paced the room. Kagura nodded and walked out of the room. Nraku slowly sat and turned to Kanna.

"Show me Sesshomaru." He ordered and of course the mirror failed to find him. Sighing he stared at the albino child.

"Fine then. I shall find him myself." Standing he walked passed Kanna and out of the room.

**-Elsewhere-**

Sesshomaru stood at the widow, he stared at the night sky a slender hand rested on his stomach. His eyes had a far away look in them glazed over slightly his chest rising and falling slowly. He ran his hand through his pale silver hair and turned to the door as Jaken entered.

"My Lord, there are no healers available. You-you may have to go a healer in a different village." Sesshomaru turned around quickly gritting his teeth. He wasn't supposed to leave. He was undetectable here. He looked down at his pupped stomach before giving up. He went to his bureau and pulled and pulled out a black cloak and slacks. Jaken looked away as Sesshomaru undressed form his regular attire and pulled on the black clothing. He pulled on the cloak and pulled the hood down. The child was due in a month. he needed to begin his laying in as he prepared for the birth.

"Jaken."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Fetch me the masking potion. I want no one recognizing my scent."

"Yes my Lord." Jaken humbly replied before scuttling out of the room. Sesshomaru walked out of his room and approached Rin's. Rin sat on her bed humming to herself. A smile swept her face when she spotted her Lord. Jumping from the bed she approached Sesshomaru who pat the top of her head.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru must leave so I can give birth to my child." Rin looked at her Lord with large eyes.

"Will you come back back soon?" She inquired softly.

"As soon as I can." Sesshomaru replied. Rin threw her arms around Sesshomaru and hugged him.

"I'll miss you Lord Sesshomaru." She said. Rin pat her hair and turned to leave. He met up with Jaken in the hall. The kappa handed Sesshomaru the vial and watched as the silver haired Inu drank the contents.

Let's go."

**-Later-**

Jaken followed Sesshomaru as the Inu walked down the worn dirt path. His stride was quick and graceful and Jaken was nervous he'd fall behind. He quickly raced after Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glanced at the kappa.

"Come Jaken, I need to get to a healer befo-" Sesshomaru collapsed to the ground clutching his stomach.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Silence." Sesshomaru snapped. Jaken nervously stared at Sesshomaru who reached between his legs. Eyes widened when he pulled his hand back and his fingers were coated with blood. It was too early…why...

"Dammit it's too late. The child's coming." Jaken gasped at Sesshomaru's words watching as the Yokai weakly stood. He stood eyes closed and breathing slowly before crying out and falling to his knees. Jaken squeaked and jumped looking mortified.

"MY LORD! What am I to do!" He asked approaching his lord with wide beady eyes. Sesshomaru shook his head and sniffed the air. He could smell Youkai. Some too close for comfort. And now that he was bleeding it meant that he could now be detected. Standing with a grunt of pain Sesshomaru began to walk with Jaken nervously following his lord. Sesshomaru glanced behind his back. Nervously he turned around and walked at a faster pace.

_'Quick! We need to find shelter.'_

"No shelter will keep a demon away.'

…_'Inuyasha will help us, go to him…our mate will protect us.'_

'Inuyasha is no longer our mate' Sesshomaru inwardly snapped. His Youkai fell silent and Sesshomaru thanked the heavens that it hadn't replied. So lost in thought he didn't notice the human in his path until he nearly plowed into them.

"OH! I'm sorr- Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru looked into the eyes of the monk that traveled with his sibling. Miroku stepped back and stared at the Youkai and then at his stomach.

"Oh… Come! I'll take you to Inuyasha." Miroku declared.

"No." Sesshomaru replied. Miroku looked confused.

"But why?" He asked. He stepped forward staring into Sesshomaru's topaz honey eyes. Sesshomaru looked away.

"I do not wish to see him." Sesshomaru replied in a icy voice. Miroku stared at the lord.

"Listen, I understand that he hurt you and I don't blame you for not wanting to see him, but you're in pain and vulnerable -"

"HEY!" Jaken screeched. The two ignored him.

"I do not need to see him, he is with his human mate."

"You could win him back easily." Miroku replied. Sesshomaru snorted.

"I'm eight months pregnant, she's…not. I'm not much to look at compared to her." Miroku blinked.

"Are you crazy? You're beautiful. Pregnancy is very becoming of you, much more then it would Kagome…how did you go through out your life pregnant…if you were at the palace people must have noticed."

"They did… I was stared at and the cause of trivial gossip." Sesshomaru snapped. Miroku let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Come, it's dangerous to be on your own. I'll help you find shelter."

"As if I need a human to help." Sesshomaru replied Miroku smiled sadly.

"Has anyone offered to help you?" He asked. Sesshomaru looked away hiding the lost expression on his face.

"No one has." He replied. Miroku nodded and began to walk away.

"If you wish to come with me, you're more then welcome."

**-With Inuyasha-**

Sango watched as Kagome and Inuyasha screamed at each other.

"You're a jerk!"

"Why won't you remove them!" Inuyasha shouted once again about the beads hanging around his neck. Kagome's faced reddened.

"Do you realize what you're asking me to do! It's the only thing that is protecting us!"

"No Kagome, it's just because you want to be able to control me! I am not your pet Kagome!"

"This has nothing to do with it!"

"Ho am I supposed to mate with you if you always treat m like shit and run off to Kouga!"

"At least Kouga doesn't yell at me!"

I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YELLING YET!" Inuyasha screamed.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN YELLING AT ME FOR NO REASON!"

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO YELL, YOU'VE GOT ME ON A FUCKING LEASH! SOME MATE YOU'D TURN OUT TO BE!" Inuyasha howled. Kagome narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'll never mate with you! You're such a jerk!"

"Fuck you! You're a controlling bitch! I don't need you!"

"Oh! Is that what you said to Sessh-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Don't you fucking mention him! You have no right to mention him!" Inuyasha's voice was dangerous.

"Oh yeah right! You're just upset that I'm not pregnant like he is! Well I'm sorry that I'm such a prude and didn't spread my legs as quickly as he did!" Inuyasha swung at her.

"SIT!" Kagome screamed as she ducked away. Inuyasha hit the ground with a grunt his face hitting the ground violently. Blood spurted from his nose. Groaning Inuyasha turned onto his back.

"I'm leaving Inuyasha! And don't follow me!" Kagome shouted. She raced off. Sango followed Kagome trying to call her back. Kagome raced towards the well tears streaming down her cheeks. Sango reached for Kagome and grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, stop!"

"No Sango! I c-can't take it anymore!"

"The fighting will end."

"No! Not just the fighting! H-He…he doesn't l-l-love me!"

"Oh of course he loves you Kagome, he's just a little upset."

"No he doesn't He never looks at me the way he looked at Ses-Sesshomaru, he misses him and is in love with Sesshomaru, and- and he hates me for driving his b-brother away."

"Kagome you didn't-"

"Yes I did! I put a wedge between them because I was jealous. B-but I realized that I don't love Inuyasha in the husband and wife way. I love him as a friend. And I thought I was l-losing him to Sesshomaru and and and I-I- And the beads I-I can't remove them! I don't want to be the cause of death when he loses it and kills e-e-everything he sees!" Kagome fell to the ground crying. Sango knelt down beside her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Kagome, you've got a lot on your mind Let's get you home." Sango soothed. Kagome sniffled and looked up at the elder girl with a teary smile playing at her lips.

"O-Okay, and Sango?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded. Sango closed her eyes not wanting to keep anything from her other friend but slowly nodded.

"I won't."

**-With Inuyasha- **

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his head mumbling. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. Kagome was gone, Sango was coming back. He could smell Miroku not too far away. Groaning Inuyasha fell back and rubbed his nose. That's when he smelled it. Sitting up Inuyasha sniffed the air again eyes widening.

"Sesshomaru…" He whispered in a low voice. He got to his feet and took off in his brother's direction. He could smell Miroku it seemed as if they were walking together. Picking up speed Inuyasha made it to the forest where the two scents were coming from and came to a quick stop. Sesshomaru was sitting against a tree hiseyes screwed shut his hand gripping at his bulging stomach. Miroku was kneeling beside him rubbing his shoulder. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and quickly excused himself. He walked b the hanyou and placed a hand on his shoulder before disappearing from view. Inuyasha turned from where Miroku had been and faced his brother.

"Hey, Sesshomaru." He whispered softly. Sesshomaru met his brother's eyes and placed a hand over his stomach.

"Hello Inuyasha." He said in a monotone voice. Inuyasha shifted before offering his hand to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru slowly took the offered hand and allowed his sibling to help him stand. Sesshomaru lode at his sibling with unreadable golden eyes. Slowly Inuyasha stroked his brother's cheek.

"I've- I've missed you." He murmured. Lowering his head Sesshomaru nodded.

"I have missed you as well Inuyasha." He replied softly. Inuyasha slowly lifted Sesshomaru's chin and kissed him on the moon on his forehead causing Sesshomaru to shudder at the feeling. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his younger brother and rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder. The touch between them just felt right. No age, no yelling. Just bliss.

**Mkay I'm starting to get on my feet again. Luckily this one didn't completely vanish, so I had something to work with. Updates will continue hopefully they last. Thank you everyone :) 3,102 words :D Makes me smile, Well there's more now cause I just wrote…either way there are a bunch of words 3**


	8. How They Are

**Sorry it's late. Kinda lost interest in it...**

Inuyasha shifted slightly. Sesshomaru rested against him eyes clenched shut. Inuyasha reached forward and cupped Sesshomaru's cheek in his hand.

"I'm going to get you to Kaede." He whispered. Sesshomaru watched his brother stand up before scooping him up. The elder tensed in pain before relaxing in his brother's arms. Inuyasha began to walk Sesshomaru rested his head against the younger male's shoulder. The hanyou walked in silence neither spoke to each other. Inuyasha picked up speed and took off towards the village careful to not jostle Sesshomaru. He walked out of the forest and sniffed the air. Sesshomaru moaned in pain. Quietly Inuyasha hushed him. Shifting his sibling in his arms he took off towars the village which was not too far away. It was cloudy and silent as Inuyasha walked. He spotted Miroku approach him.

"Sango's back with Shippou and Rin." He explained as he began to walk with Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded. Miroku knew better then to bring Kagome up. Once the spotted the village Miroku ran ahead to fetch Kaede while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited. Miroku headed towards Kaede's hut. He knocked on her door and after a few moments he heard her shuffle and open it eyeing him.

"You monk 'tis very late, what is it that you need?" She asked.

"Sesshomaru is pregnant with Inuyasha's child and there are complications and the baby might be on it's way but it's still a bit early, and Sesshomaru is in a lot of pain..." Miroku trailed off. Kaede blinked.

"Inuyasha has impregnated his own brother? He didn't force himself on Sesshomaru did he?" Kaede asked wondering if Inuyasha had lost control of his youkai and attacked his elder sibling. Miroku quickly shook his head his hands up.

"No of course he didn't. Sesshomaru was willing." Miroku assured the old woman who scolwed but nodded.

"And ye need me to check Sessomaru over?" She asked. Miroku nodded, Kaede sighed.

"Alright tell them to come here." She said before walking back into her house and closing the door. Miroku rushed back to where Inuyasha and Sessomaru were waiting. Inuyasha watched his friend approach.

"What did she say?" He asked shifting Sesshomaru in his arms. Miroku ran a hand through his hair catching his breath.

"She says to go on, she'll check Sesshomaru out." Inuyasha nodded and walked past Miroku who huffed out a sigh and followed them down the hill. Inuyasha burat into the hut startling Kaede who shot the hanyou a dirty look.

"Lay him down gently." She instructed. Inuyasha did as he was told. Sesshomaru stirred his face drawn in pain. Inuyasha sat beside his brother and took his hand. Sesshomaru blinked and looked up at him.

"You will stay?" He asked softly. Inuyasha nodded and scooted closer.

"Of course I will." He confirmed. Sesshomaru nodded and closed his eyes laying still and breathing slowly. His face shined with sweat his eyes were closed in pain his breathing labored. Inuyasha was silent why Kaede worked running her hands over the flushed Youkai. She moved between her legs and Sesshomaru tensed warily while Inuyasha brushed his hand through his hair to ease him. After a moment Kaede pulled away eyebrows furrowed.

"The child is weakening. I believe it is time for your lying in. You are much to vulnerable to leave. I shall keep you here where Inuyasha can watch over you." Sesshomaru looked liked he'd like to object but instead he sighed.

"The priestess isn't here is she?" He asked. Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Nah she left." He replied plopping down beside his brother who huffed slightly.

"Good." Sesshomaru replied softly eyes norrowed. Inuyasha didn't reply to his comment and instead sat beside the pregnant youkai.

Sango approached the hut slowly. Her feet felt like lead. She was tired. Between Kagome's confession and her own feeling she was ready to drop. At her side walked Miroku who Sango had told everything that Kagome had said. They were going to speak with Inuaysha and Sesshomaru. At the moment the children were sleeping soudly leaving nothing to distract them. Inuaysha deserved the truth.

Slowly the entered the hut noticing Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. Inuyasha met their eyes and slowly stood looking confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Miroku nodded and Sango stepped forward.

"Inuyasha...do you love Kagome?" She asked. Inuyasha blinked.

"Well...yeah..."

"I mean are you _IN _love with her?"

"I'm not so sure, I love her but..."

"You love Sesshomaru more?" Miroku said softly. Inuyasha sighed and plopped down.

"I dunno what I think. Kagome's...Kagome's great but...but I don't love her anymore. And Sesshomaru is infuriating but...I love him." Inuaysha said eyes downcast.

"Then be with him. You and Kagome won't work out and you've both admitted it. You'd only be hurting each other by staying." Sango said firmly. Inyasha blinked.

"She doesn't love me either?" He asked. Sango slowly nodded. Inuyasha sighed and glanced at his sleeping brother.

"Well...it's for the best. It's no longer fun to be around her. She's bossy and whiny. She's a great friend but a poor mate."

"Then it's settled. You be here for Sesshomaru and apologize and Kagome can go on and find her special someone."

"Sounds fair enough." Inuyasha yawned. Sango nodded and glanced to Miroku who took her hand and walked out of the hut with her giving Inuaysha time alone with his brother. Slowly he stroked a hand through his brother's soft hair. Sesshomaru remained asleep his lovely face calm and peaceful. Inuyasha leant in and kissed him softly on the lips silently thinking about how he could gain Sesshomaru's forgiveness for his earlier actions. He leant against the wall and yawned his vision blurring. Still stroking Sesshomaru's hair he fell asleep.

Naraku studied the scene through Kanna's mirror. He scowled. Of course with Inuyasha in the picture it would be much harder to capture Sesshomaru. No matter. He could work around this. Sneering he waved Kanna away and glanced at Kagura who was standing at the door a scowl on place.

"Kagura." He called catching the woman's attention.

"Yes?"

"Stay close, you'll be doing a bit of snooping for me later." Kagura bowed.

"Yes Naraku." She stood and walked away. Naraku watched her go and leant against his chair sneer still in place. He'd have to keep an eye on her...

**A couple chapter's left I suppose. **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Not an update! Sorry guys I know some of you are waiting for one. I'm not abandoning the story, it's just taking me a really long time to come up with something more, I have a chapter half written but I feel like it's Blah…You know when you start liking new fantoms and your interests on the old one's start to fade? Well that's what's happening right now, and I want to wait until my Inuyasha muse is back, the first couple chapters I was totally in love with Inuyasha but then I began to lose interest and the story began to fade and become rushed and OOC, I will be updating as soon as I can, but I'd much rather it be a quality chapter than rushed and awkward like the last chapter much love, Bluedemon92


	10. How They Try

Kagome sat against her bed tears in her eyes. She needed to do this. She needed to give Inuyasha up and let him move on. He'd be happier and so would she. She wiped the tears from her eyes and stood reaching for her phone. She dialed a number and held the phone against her ear.

"Hello Hojo, It's me Kagome." She said a smile on her face.

"Oh, Kagome, hi!" The boy stated happily. Kagome's smile widened.

"Next week would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" She asked.

"Oh! Okay, sure when?"

"Next Saturnday would be great." Kagome replied twirling a lock of her hair.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Hojo stated cheerfully.

"Okay, it's a date, goodbye Hojo."

"Bye Kagome!" Was the happy reply. Kagome hung up the phone and wiped a stray tear from her eye. Who knows. Maybe she and Hojo will work out.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in his bed staring idly at the fire. It flickered and winked at him. Sesshomaru's fingers reached for his stomach. Inuyasha had left nearly an hour ago leaving Sesshomaru alone and bored. His traced a finger over his pregnant stomach. There was no movement. The pup was resting. He breathed out of his nose and lay back down. Outside Inuyasha and Miroku headed out of the village towards the well where Kagome would be coming from soon. Sango was already there leaning against it looking troubled.

"Are you guys going to fight?" She asked when she spotted Inuyasha. Inuyasha snorted and approached the well looking at it.

"Of course not, I'm just telling her what she needs to hear." Inuyasha replied sitting on the ground cross legged.

"Is someone with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked glancing in the general direction of the village. Inuyasha glanced at her and shrugged a shoulder not looking worried in the least.

"You honestly think he'd allow me to have someone watch over him?" He question eyebrow raised.

"No, I guess not." Sango sighed. She glanced at the well. Worry on her face.

"Kagome will be here soon. Miroku and I will leave you to it." Sango stated taking Miroku's arm. Inuyasha nodded and watched as the two of them walked back towards the village. Sango linked arms with Miroku and rested her head against his shoulder quietly speaking to him. Once they were out of sight Inuyasha plopped down on the grass to wait for Kagome. He fiddled with the grass and glanced at his dirty feet deciding that he would need to clean himself up later. It did not take long for Kagome to show up. Inuyasha stood ready to help her but she swung her leg over the wall and landed on the ground. She looked at Inuyasha in silence before looking at her feet.

"Inuyasha, I'm glad you're here." She murmured. Inuyasha stood silently waiting for her to continue. She looked at him sadly.

"What I've done is awful. I took you away from your brother when he needed you. And I'm sorry for that."

"Kagome-"

"Let me finish, I know you're forcing yourself to stay with me, and I feel like such a bitch for doing that, no matter the reason I had no right to take you away from your child, nor try to take the baby from Sesshomaru. i know you love him, and I want you to be with him, because he makes you happy and-

"Kagome, give it a rest. You are my best friend, and I want it to stay that way." Inuyasha replied.

"So do I." Kagome replied. They stood in silence for awhile. Kagome rubbed her arm and smiled sadly at Inuyasha.

"So friends?" She asked holding out a hand. Inuyasha took it and shook it.

"Friends." He confirmed. Kagome beamed. The two of them headed back towards the village side by side. When they reached the entrance Kagome walked by Inuyasha and approached Sango. The two girls walked off together leaving Inuyasha alone near Sesshomaru's hut. Inuyasha sighed and scratched the back of his head before walking into the hut. Sesshomaru glanced at his, hands hands folded on his lap.

"You spoke to her?"

"Yeah, we talked."

"And?"

"We agreed to end things." Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at his stomach.

"If one year ago someone had told me that my brother would impregnate me, well whoever would have said that would be dead in 0.7 seconds. And now…it's still a shock to know that I'm mated with you and having your fetus."

"I'm going to take care of you-"

"I don't need to be protected Inuyasha, I need to know that my mate will stay at my side."

"I will." Inuyasha confirmed. Sesshomaru nodded again.

"Good." The silence between them became awkward. Inuyasha shifted and sat down next to his brother who reached out and took his hand in his own.

"Which do you want?" The elder asked.

"What do you mean?"

The baby, do you want a boy or a girl?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"I don't mind, as long as it's healthy." He replied. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side and regarded his brother in silence. Inuyasha shifted so he was laying with Sesshomaru in the bed.

"You worried at all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Worried? About what?"

"You know…giving birth…" Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru tutted.

"No, not really." Sesshomaru replied resting a hand on his stomach. Inuyasha shrugged in response and wrapped an arm around his brother.

"Was dad a good father?" He asked. Sesshomaru blinked and glanced at his brother.

"Of course he was."

"What about your mother?" Inuyasha questioned. Sesshomaru huffed.

"She had her days, but in all reality she and I were never close." The elder replied tightly. Inuyasha glanced at his brother in interest.

"Do you resent her?"

"…No, she made her path I made mine." Sesshomaru stated eyes shifting towards the door. It was pitch back outside and the cold air was seeping into the hut. It fell silent again and Inuyasha awkwardly moved off the bed and stretched.

"I'm going to talk to Miroku, will you be fine on your own?"

"Of course I will." Sesshomaru replied lightly. Inuyasha nodded kissing Sesshomaru quickly on the cheek and heading out of the hut. Sesshomaru watched his leave in silence, once he could no longer sense the younger male he closed his eyes and let out a low sigh.

"Hello Naraku." He stated easily eyes shifting towards the window. A chuckle escaped said throat and Naraku stood from his hiding spot a lazy smile on his face.

"Well, I've been discovered. It's nice to see you again Lord Sesshomaru, and do my eyes deceive me or are you pregnant?" He cooed darkly his voice low and sultry. Sesshomaru glared.

"What is it that you want half breed!" He snapped eyes narrowed.

"Oh? Testy testy I see." Naraku commented in amusement. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in anger and a sneer spread across his face.

"I'll ask again half breed, what do you want?"

"Simply to talk. You're pregnant, the child you'll give birth to has much potential. I think I could use a child like that."

"Ah so that's what you want. My child."

"Smart boy, now will you relent and hand the child over or do I have to force you?

"Neither, you're not getting my child. You can turn and walk your ignorant ass right out of here if you would." Sesshomaru replied icily. Naraku smirked at the response.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." He cooed stepping closer. Sesshomaru tensed eyes fixed on Naraku's face.

"Liar, you dream of these kinds of things." He muttered face stony. Naraku laughed louder.

"Oh Sesshomau, you are simply precious!" He chuckled before leaping forward. Sesshomaru ducked from under Naraku's arm and scampered away from the Hanyou. His hands groped for his sword and he swung it at Naraku who easily dodged it and grabbed for Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Getting slow eh Sesshomaru?" He asked. A smirk appeared on the Youkai's lovely face.

"Hardly." He lifted his foot and kicked Naraku in the chest sending him tumbling. With a hand on his stomach Sesshomaru fled from the hut. He knew full well that he couldn't fight Naraku in his state, but his brother could. He picked up his brother's scent approaching him quickly.

"Inuyasha!" He called anxiously, feeling Naraku behind him. Inuyasha charged forward grabbing his brother and shoving him behind him.

"I knew you were here ya rat bastard!" He snapped at the other Hanyou who eyed him with an irritated scowl. "Ah Inuyasha, always getting in my way." He replied cooly. Inuyasha bared his teeth.

"Why are you here!," He snarled weapon out and pointed at the dark Hanyou, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I've come for your brother."

"Like hell you have!" Inuaysha positioned himself and glanced at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru get outta here, I'll take care of him." He ordered. Sesshomaru nodded silently and took off away from the battle. Inuyasha heard Naraku laugh coldly.

"Now Inuyasha, does everything have to lead to violence?" He asked in mock hurt.

"Shut up! You know damn well what will happen if you threaten anyone in my pack." Inuaysha growled.

"Ah so you're brother's now part of your pack?" Naraku questioned eyes glowing darkly. Inuyasha barred his teeth.

"Yes."

"Then I will enjoy tearing him from you." Naraku replied and at the same moment the two of them charged at each other with dark intent.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is super late, sorry, really sorry. Hope this makes up for it in some way, can't say when I'll be back but this story has been eating at me and I know you guys deserve some update.**

**Hope you all had a great New Year. Love always!**


End file.
